User talk:Woolva
"UNITS LOST" Has Zynga removed this system of ransoming units if ever u retreat or surrender? Please reply me in my talk page anyway since i'm havin' a slow rollout Commander Strife 10:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Settings Hey, use this website to access settings (XML files) faster (only build number required): http://www.michael-trix.co.cc/mihapro-settings/ (hosted by Mikenzb) It can also create a page with hash strings that you save as HashEA.txt. Mihapro 14:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, can you please help me out by creating and adding a template, about the goal Dismember the Titans, to the Titan Lab , beacuse I don't know how to. Miha Mitič 01:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Molten Terror Units Upgradation Please tell how to upgrade Molten Terror Units like Pack Mule 893, The Parrot, The Poison Arrow etc. Finnaly back? Are you back on the wiki? We really need you help! There a lot of vandals and Units without good qquality images. Dodo8My talk page 08:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Woolva, this article [[]]http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Italian_Barracks is inapropriate and and it is not of the game. Somebody put some photos for adults. Gastonloco13579 02:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Gastonloco13579Gastonloco13579 02:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Vandalism Hey mate, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Just here to report vandalism; User:Alan91905644 has been persistently vandalising our wikia. Interestingly, his profile states his intentions to vandalise the wikia and get blocked. Everyday is an April fools' day for this guy. DANosaur 8th of January, 2012 (UTC 10+) Help! Hye Woolva! Can you upload some images please?Dodo8My talk page 10:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The Kraken Black Ops Rocket Artillery Gear-Head Grab Bag goals image Roman Rampage goals image The SF Goblin Dodo8My talk page 10:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Liam. Also I need help with the limited time quests. They are not completed. :( Please Dodo8My talk page 10:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BTW, can you make my name yellow, since now I'm an admin?Dodo8My talk page 10:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) And I don't know what's the real name of Red Rampage 3. Dodo8My talk page 10:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) And can you add the costs of the new Items please?Dodo8My talk page 10:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you tell me how to download the Units' images? And also the Mission content so I can add it?Dodo8My talk page 13:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Liam. If is there anything you want me to do, ask me.Dodo8My talk page 14:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: EventNav2011 needs on the top only Events/2011, and same for 2012, so I edited it.Dodo8My talk page 15:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RARITY I heard that ur back but you'll rarely visit this wikia. What happened admin? Commander Strife 10:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) DPL I made the switch to DPL. Template:Unitlist contains the dpl and selects dpl categories based on the pagename. I enabled DPL caching because otherwise the wiki would become slow. Normally no Unitlist template should reside in an OreTabs anymore, as unitlist has fake tabbers of their own. Unbuildable Units still needs a solution as they don't seem to have a category assigned to them. Also I think I'll have to work in a parameter too so it can be used in the Damage Calculator. Jan1 02:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Woolva Can you please help me with the wiki? Please add the missions, better quality images for the 2012 events... Please...Dodo8My talk page 09:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't know it Woolva, sorry. I can ask Customer Support tommorow. Dodo8My talk page 09:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Aki Bump is posting them on the Empires and Allies Support group and other groups. I need to ask him!Dodo8My talk page 09:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Aki Bump will write it here: User:Dodo8/Last Flash Revision Number.Dodo8My talk page 10:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Last Flash Revision number Last Flash Revision Number: 42673 . Please add the missiona and the units for all the 2012 events. Thanks. Dodo8My talk page 16:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Favor Can I ask u something? Okay let me get it straight, can u teach how can I remove the "(i.e. Commander Stife added this photo) added this photo" whenever u add pics. Can u tell me how to. It would be better if u could show me step by step since Dodo8 is already complaining about edits I make though I'm already making a progress. Commander Strife 13:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) UNFAIR hmmm that would be unfair at all for me Woolva. Since I let others to cover up my mistakes, though I'm already 17 I think I have a lot more to learn^ ^ Commander Strife 04:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) CONFUSED Umm..... admin, how do u pronounce ur name? Is is Wul-va os is it Vul-va -just don't ban me for asking since ur name's kind of peculiar ^ ^ to me Commander Strife 12:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) TEMPLATES Hello there, how you doing ?? I would like to ask how can i create a Template if that is possible you are kindly requested to guide me through the procedure. Thanking you in advance for your help. Kindest Regards, Constantinos Philippides (CPhilippides 01:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC)) RE: CONFUSION well I most thought u were a German since I was thinking if that's how u should pronounce it( the other way w/c is very obscene). Well, I think everybody's been dedicating their free wee hours editing this wiki just like what I do w/ the Parts page. Commander Strife 11:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok. :) And don't be worried, I found a User that knows how to downlaod game's images. I asked Jan1 to give him rollback rights to help us with the Units images.Dodo8My talk page 09:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Badges with new features It seems like Dodo8 must have changed these badges to a 'sleek' and 'newer' look. BTW, do you like new features? And how am I doing w/ my edits anyway? Commander Strife 13:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Accessing game files Hi, I want to ask you how to access game files. For now I didn't found any tutorials and im wondering if you could help or even teach me and others about this. 16:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Liam. You said you can help us with wiki this week. If you can, please we need to add Events' quest and parts. Also I missed creating some Goals in Category:"Protocol" Quests. And there are a lot of units we think that are for Heavy Hardware, AKA Domination Mode. Please send me a message back.Dodo8My talk page 09:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Iteminfo Can you take a look at Template:Iteminfo? I wanted to add Titan Plating required to nuild Cronus, Atlas...etc.Dodo8My talk page 16:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Also Source= "Titan Lab" appears twice on Titan Units. Please fix soon.Dodo8My talk page 17:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the fix. :) And no, the Titan Parts we can build are classified as Soldiers, Tank, and Artillery. BTW they use Element Z instead of Energy.Dodo8My talk page 08:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey, I did not know I changed anything... how do i reverse it? ' (TheGereralLee 22:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC))' Surveillance Tower Hi Liam. Thanks for updating and adding some images. I'm not sure about the new Surveillance Tower feature. As you can see in the MOTD are shown the backround of some campaing units and Allen Chan found their Elite version. I added the new ones to the page, bit I'm not sure if they can be obtained this way.Dodo8My talk page 15:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) BTW I see you're still online. Can you check all the 2012 events and add thei quests please?Dodo8My talk page 15:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: I found that units myself. And it seems some other users edited the page and added more units. And the "exclusive units" it's just a tought and it maight be wrong.Dodo8My talk page 15:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Removed them.Dodo8My talk page 15:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) EventUnitlist Hi Woolva. I found a way to make easier the use of the Template:EventUnitlist. I just added 'PAGENAME', so now it works without any edit of the template.Dodo8My talk page 17:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: You can update the Red Rampage if you want, but I don't think is necessary. :) Dodo8My talk page 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Unitlist The Unitlists are wrong. The part with the Vulture Copter and Hyena are part 5, not 4. Please fix.Dodo8My talk page 13:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Still wrong. Look at the gallery on the Red Rampage page.Dodo8My talk page 13:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: I see :) BTW, can you add Red Rampage 6? The elite Assault Assortment units.Dodo8My talk page 13:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Check Elite Wiesel MK20 Tank.Dodo8My talk page 14:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: I see :) Maybe you can learn me too how to do it. BTW, what ate that goal images for? New overnment buildings?Dodo8My talk page 08:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Zynga made a big mistake. The Red Rampage 5, is for Zynga Red Rampage 6. Seems they forgot how to count. Weshould not edit the pages, Zynga will see the problem hopefully. :) RE: :) I talked to an agent he said he will submit the Red Rampage problem to the team. What's the name of the program you use to download the images? I will find myself how to do it.Dodo8My talk page 11:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you join the chat ?Dodo8My talk page 12:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Woolva by mistake I make 1 user a chat moderator! :( do i have to finnish every quest even if i unlock for 20 ep do i still need to finnish the other quest?? please massage me back Hey I have learnt how to download images with Mihapro's image downloader. Altough I can't find all the images you find (and I updated the flash revision).Dodo8My talk page 14:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) BTW I think the Elite Strike Battleship is not buildable, I'm level 41 Dominance and I can't see it anywhere, not even in the Domination Tab.Dodo8My talk page 14:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I also checked the game's files a little bit and I found some speech fot the Island Mayhem, check User blog:Dodo8/Coming Soon.Dodo8My talk page 14:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Reporting a vandal Hello Woolva, I want to report a vandal. This is: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.15.69.84 He put bad words on my User Page, and i watched his or her contributions and all is vandalism. Vandalism Hi, I vould like to report vandalism on The Raven (check history) page from ip address 76.15.69.84 . Miha Mitič 19:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Red Rampage 6 Please update the Red Rampage 6 Units. Thanks. Dodo8My talk page 12:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you add the new TN icons on the wiki please?Dodo8My talk page 09:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :) I see. Great! This will be easier for me to use, as well for other users. Thanks :) Dodo8My talk page 16:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ??? One user changed Elite Strike Battleship to Elite Railgun Battleship. I rollbacked the edits. But the real Elite Railgun Battleship dissapeared. I just don't understand what happened.Dodo8My talk page 16:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE So, we never created railgun's page? :) Can you please add it? BTW I see there will be the Titan upgrade center. Did you find any images?Dodo8My talk page 16:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) And also please add some info on the Titan Research Center and a bigger image. And I found missions' texts so now I know to add them to the wiki. :)Dodo8My talk page 18:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Occupy Empire I found this quest-tree in the game files, and I started adding the quests. Am I right?Dodo8My talk page 11:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I alos can't find the Griffin II Tank image. RE: Maibe I'll add the parts other time. Now I'm trying to add all the info for Occupy {empire} :) Dodo8My talk page 12:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Poseidon USV Can you upload the image of the Poseidon USV? I can't find it in my files. And also the Griffin II Tank].Dodo8My talk page 15:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mistakes Hey Woolva you put a back view of the Kraken instead of the good one. And the quest that require building Narwhal Submarines has the imagee of the specops nawhal.Dodo8My talk page 08:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Occupy your empire Occupy Empire hass been released and it's called Occupy Your Empire. Can you the category?Dodo8My talk page 09:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC)